Words Never Said Have No Meaning
by kojika
Summary: Fayt had an encounter with an old lady who leaves a haunting message in his mind...I can't write summaries FaytXAlbel


_Words Never Said Have No Meaning_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Ocean 3..as much as I would like to…buuut I ownt he old lady O.o But I dun really wanna own that. A hem anyways….this is a shounen ai story..Fayt x Albel so if you don't like that pairing..why re you reading this O.o I'm warning you now this is TERRIBLE! I wrote it in statistics just to prevent myself from drawing another fayt x albel dounjinshi I'll never finish…So yeah….

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

_It had been raining that night. Fayt, with his arms full of bags of supplies, was running through the rain towards the shelter of the inn. Some of the items were starting to fall out of the bag, and he did his best to keep them in place. As he rounded a corner, he was so concentrated on the bag that he failed to see the old lady. He careened into her and knocked her sprawling. The bag broke open and his supplies rained all over the wet street. That was how it all started…_

"Fayt! Fayt!" Sophia's shrill voice cut through his thoughts. He glanced up at her.

"I'm sorry…what were you saying?" Fayt gave her a weak smile. She pouted slightly.

"Fayt…are you sure you're alright…?" Sophia gave him a worried look. He smiled wider.

"I told you, I'm fine!" he lied. All truth be told though, he was in great shape physically. But, since his encounter with that old lady last night, he was hurting mentally. Her words continued to haunt him…

"Bah! Fool," Albel murmured from the corner of the room. Fayt risked a glance over at the warrior, but he quickly turned away.

"Fayt," Maria and Nel exchanged worried glances. Cliff frowned slightly more than usual. Roger looked up at Fayt with his big eyes. Everyone seemed worried…

"I tell you, it's nothing! I'm just a little tired…" Fayt stood up slowly. He really was pretty tired. "I'm going to take a nap." He turned on his heels and made his way from the room.

_"I'm sorry!" Fayt had been quick to apologize. The old lady simply gave him a warm smile. Fayt hurried to pick up his scattered supplies, and the old lady bent down to help. When she found Fayt's hand, her expression changed._

_"Son…you seem panicked," the old lady frowned slightly and her brows were creased with worry. _

_"Well, yes. It's raining," Fayt quickly pulled his hand away. He went back to trying to save his supplies though it was futile._

_"No…" the old lady reached her wrinkled hand out slowly and placed it over Fayt's heart. "I meant in here."_

Fayt collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't bother to look up when moments later the door opened. He just silently listened to the soft footfalls of his roommate.

"Bah…" Albel took a seat on the foot of the empty bed. He glanced over at Fayt. "Fool! Thinking too much is a weakness."

Fayt rolled over and looked at him. The boy tried to hide his smile. Albel was actually worried! It seemed almost out-of-character for the sadistic warrior. Albel narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Albel growled. Fayt frowned slightly. He couldn't exactly **tell** Albel…

"Have you ever been in love?" The question caught Albel off guard. The warrior's eyes widened for a second.

_Fayt had just stared at the old lady with his mouth gaping open. The old lady gently smiled and stood up._

_"Tell that person. Words never spoken have no meaning." With that, the old lady hobbled away. Fayt had stared after her into the darkness of the alley for a long time._

"Love…? Bah! I have no use for that kind of thing!" Fayt could swear Albel had blushed slightly. Albel quickly turned away and averted his gaze to the floor.

"But….everyone needs it…." Fayt frowned slightly. This was going to be harder than he thought. He fell silent.

After a moment, Albel growled slightly. "Even so, it's not like I could go up and say something like that to someone!"

"Why not?" Fayt quickly regretted asking. Albel shot him a deathly glare. Fayt sighed with relief. When they had first started traveling together, Albel would have been likely to take Fayt's head off if he had asked something like that to the warrior. The warrior still didn't like to talk about personal things like emotions, but he was getting calmer when they were broached.

"Albel…I…" Fayt let his head drop. Albel cocked an eyebrow. Had he hurt the boy's feelings…? He quickly brushed the thought aside. Bah. Warriors didn't think like that.

"What would you do if someone told you they loved you…?" Fayt stood up.

"Who knows," Albel shrugged slightly. What was that damn boy getting at…?

"Iloveyou," Fayt murmured. Albel blinked slightly. Fayt has spoken so quickly and quietly, he couldn't be sure he had heard the boy right.

"What?"

"I love you." This time, Fayt spoke louder and clearer. Albel stood up and turned away. He tried to hide his smirk and blush.

"The rain stopped…" Albel commented nonchalantly after a moment. Fayt glanced out the window. Sure enough, the sun was starting to break through.

"Yeah…" Fayt replied. He stared down at his feet. He couldn't believe he had just said that. He had never been so embarrassed before in his life!

"We should go get supplies since the other ones got waterlogged." Albel put a hand on his hip. Fayt looked up and blinked slightly. Was Albel purposely avoiding the topic? But if he was…why would he ask Fayt to go with him anywhere?

Albel started out and Fayt hurried after. When he caught up, he got a glimpse of the warrior's red face. He couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah," Fayt slipped his hand through Albel's as they left the inn. Albel's hand tightened around it. Fayt smiled more and blushed slightly at the reaction. The old lady was wrong. Sometimes…words weren't needed.

"You really are a fool," Albel muttered under his breath.

"Yeah," Fayt grinned and leaned closer to Albel, "but I'm your fool."

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Yeah….that was utter crap! But next time...I won't mess it up! I'll make it decent! I swear! Wah…I'm so sorry Albel and fans…


End file.
